Love for Dallas
by LilIzzy
Summary: Godric decides to live after the bombing, lusting after a certain blonde telepath. What happens when Godric is dying from silver connect them together forever. Pairings Godric/Sookie/Eric together
1. Chapter 1: Dallas Bombing

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD OR IT'S CONTENTS

SUMMARY - Godric decides to live after the bombing, lusting after a certain blonde telepath. What happens when Godric is dying from silver connect them together forever.

Chapter 1 – Dallas Bombing

Sookies PoV

Suddenly the bomb went off and two bodies hit into me at once sending me to the ground, when I realized they had silver in them.

"Isabelle, Stan help" I shouted suddenly Godric and Eric were moved of me, Isabella looked at Eric as he came around. I ordered Stan to help others and call the hotel.

"Isabelle, Godric isn't moving" suddenly Eric was beside me.

"There's too much silver in him Sookie please will you help". I looked to him shocked before quickly moving closer I looked at the wounds before I started I sucked silver out of him quickly not seeing his nest around us as I worked. When I finished I had a pile of silver. Eric lifted him up a little.

"Thank you Sookie" I nodded standing up he grabbed my arm gently, I turned back "I mean it Sookie thank you" I nodded while saying "That's fine he'll need blood to heal the wounds quickly every couple hours" he looked shocked but looked to Godric knowing the truth.

"How you" Eric questioned looking at me. "I just do" I sat back down everyone was helping others out to cars to take them to the hotel.

"Would you Sookie please" I looked up to Eric before nodding he lifted my wrist up to his mouth biting into my wrist before placing it at Godric's mouth, I felt blood go into his mouth after a couple minutes Godric grabbed my wrist drinking more before licking the was looking better already. I didn't realize I could hear more voices till i heard Bill's thoughts.

'Soon Sookie will be with the queen and then she learn not to disrespect me stupid telepath' I heard more but shut him out when he came in carrying a briefcase looking furious.

"What the hell Sookie" everyone stopped in their tracks turning to him. I looked to him before looking to Godric and Eric I learned closer to them.

"You need to get that suitcase off him" I whispered so only they could hear. They looked to me before nodding his head suddenly I was on the floor on my own. Turning I saw Godric holding Bill as he struggled as Eric grabbed the suitcase bringing It to me. I turned the combination opening it slowly seeing files all reading telepath and letters I picked them up reading them quickly before Eric took them of me.

"You did what Bill Compton" Eric roared turning around Bill paled before changing his tune. "Sookie is mine and she will be Sophie-Anne's soon" Eric was in front of me again, "If you ask for mine and Godric's formal protection now he can't take you from us it's against our laws" he whispered to me.

"Eric,Godric I ask for your protection from Bill Compton" I said to them both. That's when Bill's smile faded.

"Protection Granted" they both spoke at the same time, while Stan dragged Bill out of the nest. Eric picked me up, while Godric grabbed the suitcase and papers putting them inside before we took off towards the hotel. I fell asleep when we reached the lobby, I felt myself being placed on a bed.

Eric's PoV

I couldn't believe that Sophie Ann was paying Bill for Sookie. To say I was furious was an understatement. When we got to the hotel I realized Sookie had fallen asleep so I laid her down on my and Godric's bed before going out of the room. I sorted business out before locking all the doors and windows Godric had decided to go see Sookie as she just woke.

Sookies PoV

I woke up in a hotel bedroom I didn't know on a bed. I was looking around when Godric came in."Hello Sookie" I smiled to him, patting the bed he joined me placing his head on my lap.

"How are you feeling Godric?" I said. "Better thank you little one" for some reason him calling me little one went straight to my core making me wet. I could see Godric take a deep breath. And before I knew it I was pinned on the bed with Godric straddling my waist.

"My dear does it make you wet when I call you little one" he whispered to me his voice low and all I could do was look at him feeling myself getting even wetter."Yes"I said my voice full of want. He grinned down at me while grinding into me more.

"Hmmm well we can't have you wetting my bed alone know can we" grinning at me before ripping my clothing of quickly followed by his own. Suddenly his hands and mouth were everywhere one hand finding my **, as the other traveled to my right breast while he sucked my left nipple into his mouth. Soon I was coming, he let me have this ** before he thrust into me keeping at pace we both seemed to like. When I was close again he bit into the top of my right breast, I screamed Godric's name as I came.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
